Waiting
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: Alright, this is my first Sonny with a Chance fic, so make sure to R&R. Its a Channy and is rated M for a reason! Is in Chad's POV and includes sexual content, so don't read if you can't handle ok?


Alright, this is my first Sonny with a Chance fic, so make sure to R&R. Its a Channy and is rated M for a reason! Is in Chad's POV and includes sexual content, so don't read if you can't handle ok?

* * *

I hated waiting, I normally tried to avoid it, but on this occasion it was impossible. Sonny and I would be alone in the cafeteria soon; I just had to wait for Tawni to leave. I smirked as I watched her leave to go shopping. Sonny was sitting at her usual table, daydreaming as she ate her yogurt. I got up and quietly walked behind her. Once I was directly behind her I moved my hands to her shoulders, making her jump.

"Chad! You scared me, what are you doing here?" Sonny asked once she realizing it was me.

I smirked and started playing with the straps of her tank-top and bra, "Nothing."

"R-really?" she asked again, I could hear the pleasure in her voice as I moved my hands underneath both straps to her bare skin. I smiled my 'dazzling' smile and continued playing with her clothes, although this time from the inside.

I heard her gulp audibly as I kneeled down slightly, placing my lips just above her neck, "Really." She moaned as the combination of my hot breath on her neck and the husky tone in my voice took effect. I pulled the straps down on her shoulders so that they were hanging off and began kissing lightly along her shoulders and neck. Sonny's breathing became panting, and I moved my hands to her waist, raising up and bringing her with me. I turned her once she was standing, she looked so turned on, her eyes were lustful and her shoulders were littered with what would become hickeys later. I pushed her against the counter near by, pulling our bodies flush against one another. I wasn't surprised when Sonny moaned, feeling the bulge that I'd been hiding all day since she'd teased me earlier in my dressing room.

"Chad…" she whispered, her hands gripping my hair as I kissed every bit of skin I could get my hands on. I wanted her so bad; I just couldn't seem to stop kissing her. She said my name a few more times before I finally pulled myself away, "Let's go your dressing room." I grinned as I pulled her through the deserted studio towards my dressing room.

The second we got there, Sonny was pulling me towards the hot tub in my private bathroom. She teased me more as I she pushed me into the small love seat I had in the bathroom and began stripping seductively. God, did she know how to turn me on! I watched her kick her shoes away, and then sensually undone ever one of the buttons on her skirt tantalizingly slow. She pushed her panties down slowly and then straddled me, letting me hold on to her waist tightly as she grinded against me a little. Sonny started pulling her tank top of next, once it was off she grabbed my hands trailing them along her torso up to her breast and then to the back of her bra. I unhooked it easily and she dropped it on the floor, now sitting on my lap wearing nothing but a pair of earrings. I started sucking on her breasts as she undid my tie and shirt.

Soon she was leading me into the hot tub where I pinned her against the side, kissing her hard and rough. I needed release so badly! I pushed into her then, making her moan into my mouth as her back arched into me. I pushed in and out at fast interval, eventually Sonny started panting and holding onto the edge.

We were both so close as she gripped onto my chest, her nails digging in slightly as the pressure built in her. I kept a firm grip on her ass and her back, letting the hand on her back trail into her hair often. Sonny exploded around me, screaming my name as she gripped my hair tightly, and as her walls contracted around me I came inside her. Her name slipped from my lips as I groaned out. Ten minutes later we laid on the small bed in my dressing room naked, she was cuddled into my chest as I held her in my arms. This was one every once and a while I would be patient, even if it meant enduring the torture that is waiting.

* * *

Reviews! That are like seriously addicting to an obsessive fanfic writer! Feed the addiction, click the button!


End file.
